There For Me
by Ukyou
Summary: Mizuni Kaho. Her epic love story, as told by her vivid memories of her past life with Touya.... please R


** **

** **

** **

** **

**There for Me**

****By Ukyou

http://www.clownet.com

_Tell me your whispers_

_And not another's own_

_For its your own expressions_

_And your own wishes_

_That tell it all…_

_ _

_ _

_---_

_Cardcaptor Sakura is NOT owned by me. It is owned by Kodanyasha and CLAMP._

_---_

I stood at the foot of a large mountain, the snow hitting the ground. I walked up the path, eager to reach the top for once. I remember that it was cold, and I had to put my hands into my pockets as I walked up. I knew Clow Reed was up there, but I never knew what he was doing these days…

I continued walking up, up the path as I recalled my past memories of him…

---

_I remember first seeing him near the lake. I was getting water for my village when I saw him. Yet, I was only 20 at the time, and he was two years older. When I put the bucket in the water, he just walked over to me. I still remember how he looked, with his hair blowing to the side with the wind. _

_ _

He said "Hi" to me. Obviously, I knew he was a traveller, because he didn't speak in the native dialect, but I still took him as one of the others. He smiled at me, and he admired myeyes, as he said. I just smiled and walked away. I was engaged at the time by family at the time.

_That night, I saw him again near the lake. I was curious, so I put on my Kimono and walked outside. I remember that he was holding a large sword, and when he swung it, it glistened, as if he knew how to use magic. I walked over to him, and said "Hi" to him again. _

_ _

_He smiled, as I sat down to watch him practice his techniques. I also watched him pull out cards, and command the elements with them. It was quite mystical however, because I had never seen "magic" in my entire life. He took a rest, and admired the cherry blossoms near the lake. He told me of how much he loved the flowers. Then, I remember that he took my hand, and we walked off into the forest. _

_ _

_We soon ended up at a small cottage. The moonlight hit the nearby pond with brilliance as we both walked in. I remember seeing several "cards" scattered across his table. I went to pick one up, as he motioned me not to. They had pictures on them, with words underneath. _

_ _

_The Shot…_

_The Cloud…_

_The Tree…_

_ _

_I then noticed that one said "The Love" but was blank. I asked the man just why it was blank. He told me that he had to experience a power before he could use that power to create a card. He then walked off to a window and it sounded like he was crying. I remember him saying a female's name, then crying… _

_ _

_I remember that I stayed with him more and more. For some reason, I found a certain interest in the man, he was just the person I've always wanted. Yet, my family resented that. _

_ _

_One day, I went over to the man's cottage. I saw a lion guarding the door. He was wearing a nametag that said "Keroberos". I remember that he talked to me about the man leaving the cottage, and that he was on top of a large mountain. Keroberos stared at a large mountain. I knew I had to see you. Something in my mind said that I just had…_

_ _

_I walked into the cottage, as I nticed that all but three cards were gone. Only three remaining._

_ _

_The Flower…_

_…the Fly…_

_…and the Love_

_ _

_I grabbed both, and ran out of the door. Yet, Keroberos stopped me, and told me that the man wanted to give me. Keroberos pulled out a bell. He told me that it would be useful in the future. I remember that I gave Keroberos a cube of sugar, as he licked it up and sighed. Little did I know that this little section would result in a big factor in Kerobero's future appitite._

_ _

_I walked up the mountain, the snow trying to make me turn back. Yet, I had to see you now. I was desparate. _

_ _

_I saw that you were standing at the top, just looking out. As I continued walking towards you, though, it seemed that you were getting furthur and furthur away from me. I cried and ran, but then you were nothing more than a dot. _

_ _

_The illusion…_

_ _

_I remember that I took out the cards, and the bell, and I pulled out one. The Fly. I looked at it very closely, as I threw it into the air. I took the bell, and I rung it once. Suddenly, a large bird appeared, and I jumped onto its back. _

_I remember calling out your name when I was flying. I even tried to ring the bell, but you didn't hear me. Then, suddenly, the ground rose up. I found myself in a cave. I tried to find a way out, but I always seemed to get lost. Then, I heard keroberos talking in my mind. _

_ _

_"The bell may be useful in the future…" _

__

_I took out the bell, and I rung it once. The walls crumbled, as the remains fell down. I found myself on the mountain again, but much, much closer to you…_

_ _

_The maze…_

_ _

_There were two cards in my hand. The flower, and the blank love card. I looked at the cards. _

_ _

_Somehow, this is all a puzzle…_

_ _

_Then, I looked closely at the flower card. It looked like the man was on the flower card. Then, I looked at the blank love card. It was still blank, but when I flipped it around, I saw that my name had been written on it…_

_ _

_Mizuni Kaho…_

_ _

_So, I remember that I stood there, a card in each hand, and looked at you. I walked over to you again. Closer and closer. I put the love card near me, as I held the flower. _

_ _

_Finally I reached you. You, the only you. I lifted the flower card, as it glowed. You turned around, and you said my name. Then, I handed you the card, as you held me in your arms. Then, I looked at you, and you looked at me, as the love card glowed. Then, you held my cheek, as we both had a long, passionate kiss. _

_ _

_As we both kissed, the love card stopped glowing, as finally, the picture appeared on the card…_

_ _

_-------_

_ _

…and that's how it began. So, I continued walking up the mountain, as I noticed that Sakura and Li were both sitting at the summit of the mountain. The exact place where Clow Reed and I had our long kiss. Then, Sakura turned around, and noticed that it was me. Mizuni Kaho. Her supposed teacher. Then, I saw Touya walk out of his tent, as he stared at me. I stared back, as he walked closer to me. I knew exactly who he used to be back then, and he had a feeling he remembered something about this place from our past lives. Yet, still, I saw Kero also walk out, as he knew what Touya and I were feeling. Then, Touya walked back into his tent, as Sakura ran over and started to complain that he was hogging the tent. 

I watched Touya walk back into the tent, as Kero flew by my ear. 

_Master Clow Reed hasn't changed, has he? _Kero asked me _Always making puzzles for the mind, and walking away from those confused. I guess you're the only one who saw past those illusions. _

_ _

__I smiled, as I gave Kero some more sugar. Then, I pulled out two cards from my back pocket. The flower and the love. I saw the flower card, with Clow Reed's picture, and then I stared at the Love Card, which had my picture….

__

__


End file.
